Volturi's Big Day
by Fisca Rinata
Summary: Of why the Volturi refused to drink from animal. One-shot.


Hi…

As my thanks for all the people that give nice reviews on my last story, I decided to write another one.

Hope you like this too.

Enjoy another weirdness and please review!

Disclaimer: nada

Warning: silliness, OOCness, un-betaed

**Volturi's Big Day**

In the Volturi's meeting hall…

"Attention, everyone." Aro said from his throne, Caius and Marcus sat beside him like usual.

Instantly, everyone in the hall was quiet. After all, no one wanted to face the Volturi leader wrath.

"I have been thinking for the last few days," Aro began his speech. Caius on his right looked a bit irritated for some reasons, while Marcus appeared bored as usual.

"I have thought about Harry and how we should raise him. And I have reached a conclusion that we should try to, at least, appear human to make Harry understand how to be a good human. So, in order to achieve that, I decide that we will have a special day for all of the Volturi's residence: THE VEGETARIAN'DAY FOR VAMPIRE."

Silence, and then…

"WHAT?!" almost the entire vampire in the hall shouted in shock. _Vegetarian?_

"Yes, my beloved underlings, Vegetarian's Day. It is the day when we, vampires, lay off human blood for a day, and instead we will try to drink _animal blood_." The Volturi leader said it with straight face and finished it with dramatic whisper sound.

Everyone in the hall moaned and groaned at their unfortunate fate.

"Excuse me, my lord. When will we do this 'Vegetarian's Day'?" a non-important vampire asked.

"It will be…. Today."

_Today?_

Immediately after Aro said it, a few maids came and brought each of the vampires an animal to drink. Cute fluffy bunnies in silver plates, to be exact.

"Let's eat everyone!"

When anyone else in the room tried to eat their 'special menu' for today, Aro was having a staring contest with his meal.

'You cannot eat me," said the bunny.

'Why not? You are my food,' Aro told the bunny.

'Humph,' the bunny snorted at the Volturi leader, 'I am the most important bunny in the world. There will be consequences if you dare to eat me.'

'You are just a bunny. What can you do against me, the feared leader of all vampires in the world,' Aro shot back. He could not believe the nerve of this bunny. It was just a food, for The Great Me sake. (Ck…ck…ck… narcissistic Aro)

'You will see…' the bunny said haughtily.

Just when the insulted-pride Aro started to eat the insufferable snotty bunny, the door to the hall opened, and from there came the little Harry.

"Daddy, do you see my… BUNNY!" the little boy speech halted in the middle, and he screamed when he saw his beloved daddy tried to eat his pet.

At once, Harry ran toward his daddy and wrenched his bunny away.

"Are you okay, Bunny?" Harry asked, checking whether his pet have any injuries.

'Master!' the bunny said happily, 'Thank God you arrived at a critical time. That cruel man wanted to hurt me and then eat me.' there the bunny gave a quiet sniff.

"Really?" Harry exclaim in horror.

'Yes, Master' the bunny smirked at Aro, unknown to Harry.

Harry turned to Aro, who still froze in disbelieve at the sneaky bunny.

"How could you, Daddy. Bunny is just a harmless animal! What ever he had done to you that you wanted to hurt him?"

"Wa…wait Harry, Daddy can explain it," stammered Aro.

"No, I don't wanna hear you. Daddy is an animal-hatter. I hate Daddy!"

With that, Harry ran from the hall with a smirking bunny in his hand.

'Told you so.'

Aro was still freeze in the hall after Harry had left. Apparently, what Harry said had hit him hard.

"Emm… Master Aro, are you alright?" unnamed vampire in the hall asked him. "Are we still going to eat this bunny?" he asked again, dangling his still uneaten bunny in his hand.

"NO!" Aro shouted, "I mean, no we are not going to eat that poor bunnies anymore."

In addition, he added in quieter voice, "I don't want Harry to hate me."

Everyone in this hall sighed in relief. After all, eating animal is not as satisfying as human.

Thus, from then on, the Volturi refused to eat animal, at all.

…~oOo~…

A few years later…

"Why do you keep on drinking from human?" Carlisle asked.

"Because human blood is better than animal, of course," answered Aro.

"But, we can just drink from animal, and leave the poor human alone," Carlisle tried to reason.

"No. we are vampire and thus fate had been decided that we should drink from human," Aro said with deep conviction.

"Besides, " he added in a whisper, "animal is the most terrifying creature ever."

~FIN~

Emm, review?

Fisca R.


End file.
